


Idiots in Love

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: This is a collection with several Zadison prompts I received on Tumblr!





	1. Would you not get married to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @imagineheadcanonsarea  
> Special thanks to @eyesfadefromgreentogray for helping with the grammar!

“What are we doing here?” Cordelia was confused when Madison asked her to go with the girl to the mall on a tuesday, not just because Madison always left the house with Zoe, but because she specifically told her not to tell anything to the other girl. “Did you do something wrong?”   
Madison rolled her eyes. “Can you stop asking me that?” The former actress pushed some guy away so she could pass by him to get inside the store. Cordelia made a quick stop to apologize to him, before running after her council member.   
“You have to stop pushing people out of the way, you can just ask them to move.” Cordelia spoke, not noticing where they were. “It’s rude.”   
“Sure thing, Mary Poppins.” Madison didn’t turn around to look at her Supreme since she had her eyes stuck on the display case. One of the employes was getting closer to her, but she raised one hand to stop her.   
Cordelia finally looked around, getting more and more confused. “Madison, why are we in a jewelry shop?”   
“I’m going to buy bread, want some?” Sarcasm was the only way Madison knew – besides physical violence – to defend herself when she was scared and Cordelia knew it, that’s why she chose her next words carefully.   
“Are you... asking me to help you buy a gift for Zoe?” Zoe’s 24 birthday was just two weeks away and the said girl couldn’t stop talking about it. Zoe was so excited to be 24, but no one actually knew why, she just kept saying that every ten minutes or so.   
“I didn’t bring you here so you could just stare at me.” Madison had moved to look to another set of jewelry, so Cordelia approached her to do her job since she knew the younger girl wouldn’t ask for her help out loud.   
The Supreme didn’t realize what exactly Madison was looking at until she stopped by her side. “Oh.” She had to stop herself from saying anything else, knowing that it would only scare Madison even more. “I’ve never seen her wear anything too big.” She offered with a smile. “And she hates sapphire.”   
“She’s not a fan of Diamonds either.” Madison sighed. “That makes things harder. What am I supposed to give her? A wood ring?”   
Cordelia gave her a gentle smile, fighting the urge to put her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “She will like whatever you give her, I’m sure.”   
“Would you not get married to me?” Madison’s voice was heavy with sarcasm one more time. “Like, if I gave you a perfect wood ring.” She rolled her eyes again.   
“I’m not saying a wood ring, but maybe something more... discreet.” Cordelia pointed to the corner of the display, where a small engagement ring was almost hidden behind the diamond of the one in front of it. “I’m happy for you.”   
Madison didn’t said a thing, instead moving her hand to point to the attendant to go get the ring for her to see it closer, and she only spoke when the woman was walking away again. “She still have to say yes.”   
“She will.” Cordelia got closer to see the ring with Madison. “Why me? I mean... You had a whole house to ask for help.”   
“My other options were Swamp Rat,” Madison kept talking, ignoring the glare that the Supreme gave her. “the fake voodoo bitch, the Junior Swamp Rat or the gluten freak.” Madison put the ring back on the box and moved him away. Not the one. “Besides, you know Zoe better than them.”   
She did. Zoe was like a daughter to her, Cordelia trusted in her with all her soul and would always care for the girl like she raised her herself. But she also saw Madison like that, even if the actress would never admit that bond. “Well, you will find the right ring, I’m sure.”   
“Yes, well, she better say yes when I’m done, because that already gave me a lot of headache.” Madison sighed, moving around the store.   
“Wait until you finally have to ask.” Cordelia jokes, following her with a smile. The Supreme had asked Misty to marry her around two years ago and they got married after a short engagement, so Cordelia understood what was running in Madison’s head. “Scariest thing I ever did.”   
“What about the antichrist?”   
“I don’t actually remember it.” Cordelia shrugged, lowering her voice so the employees wouldn’t listen to them. “But I suppose it would still be true if I remembered it too.”   
“Great.”   
“Don’t worry, she will say yes.” Cordelia watched how Madison moved around, looking at every ring with extreme attention before moving to the next one. “She would not not get married to you everyday.”   
Madison moved her head around to show Cordelia her disbelieve. “What?”   
The older woman waved her hand in a signal to the other girl to keep moving. “Nothing, it made sense in my head.” Cordelia shook her head. “Do you already have a plan? How are you going to do it?”   
“I’ll just ask.” Madison pointed to a ring, but Cordelia shook her head ‘no’ and the girl moved to the ring by the side. “Pop the question.”   
Cordelia knew it wasn’t going to work – because Madison would never plan something like that - , but she kept her thoughts to herself. “Nice.”   
Madison opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly stopped when she spotted a simple, yet gorgeous, ring. It was a thin band, with a small diamond shaped in a rose on top. Simple, discret and fit Zoe’s personality.   
Cordelia, realizing what was going on, took Madison’s arm to pull her away from the display. “Don’t buy one yet, believe me, you’re going to regret if you don’t check in every store first.”   
“But...”   
“I bought three different ones, I know what I’m telling you.”   



	2. Why do you have a picture of this woman on your phone?

Zoe Benson was not a curious person. She never tried to overhear conversations or sneak to see what someone was doing, never asked personal questions just because she wanted to know more and never ever wanted to look through someone’s phone. Zoe just wasn’t that person, sometimes she even wondered what she would do if she had Nan’s power or Cordelia’s second sight.   
So she wasn’t looking at Madison’s phone out of curiosity, she was actually looking for the number of the pizza place because she wanted to order one for their movie night, but when she typed Madison’s password (that she politely asked for) the gallery was open and Zoe was drawn to it quickly when she saw a cute picture of both of them. She opened the file to give it a better look – Zoe had sent that picture to Madison the other day, but she still couldn’t get over it.   
But then she made the mistake of scrolling to the side. In her defense, Zoe didn’t do it because she was curious, she just wanted to see if there was more pictures of them and she got stuck in a loop, because everytime she scrolled again another photo of her girlfriend and her would pop up. Zoe thought it was so cute how Madison kept that amount of pictures of them, not that she didn’t have that many photos too, but to think Madison Montgomery loved her still amazed Zoe.   
Zoe had just scrolled passed a photo of them sharing an ice cream when another picture came up. It took her a few seconds to realize it wasn’t of them, but when she did her cheeks immediately started to blush. On the cell screen was a very... gifted girl. She had brown hair, but so light it could almost be a dark blonde, she was wearing small panties that did nothing to hide her big ass, and her bra was not doing a much better job either. The unknown woman had one finger on her lips, which were red with a bright lipstick and a sexy grin, while the other hand was holding her phone to take the picture.   
The woman was... hot. Nothing like Zoe, for sure. Zoe’s breasts were not that size – she was even smaller than Madison – neither was her ass, her stomach didn’t have a four pack. Zoe was so surprised, still looking at the picture, that she didn’t even hear that the shower was off and that Madison had walked back to the room.   
“Did you order extra cheese?” Madison asked while walking to their wardrobe to grab her clothes. Since they didn’t have plans to leave the room – other than to go get the pizza – the former actress took her PJ’s out, before dropping her towel to change. “You forgot again, didn’t you?” She teased when her girlfriend didn’t answer her question. “It’s ok.”   
Zoe finally got her eyes off of the phone to look at Madison, her face was still twisted in surprise – and hurt - , but Madison wasn’t looking at her, so she had no idea what was going on. “Why do you have a picture of this woman on your phone?”   
“Huh?” Madison distractedly questioned, pulling her small shorts up.   
Zoe sniffed, but she refused to cry because of the woman. “Who is this?” She showed the phone to Madison, who finally moved her head to see what her girlfriend was talking about.   
Her eyes went comically wide when she saw the picture. “Shit.” Madison whispered, moving her eyes to look at Zoe. She could see all the hurt and disbelieve that broke her heart. She was so stupid. “Zoe, I don’t know who she is, ok?”   
“You have a picture of her on your phone!” Zoe’s voice was starting to rise, mostly because she was in shock, not because she was angry. “A half naked picture, Madison!”   
“I don’t know how she got my phone number.” Madison approached, hands up like she was surrendering. “But I woke up and she had texted me that photo. I didn’t answer her, I swear, I just forgot to delete it.”   
Zoe scoffed, throwing Madison’s phone to her. “I’m not dumb, Madison, stop acting like I am.”   
The blonde girl moved as fast as she could to hold Zoe’s hands in hers, but the other girl pulled her hands away. “I promise you I don’t know who she is, ok? I just forgot the picture was there. I would never do something like that to you.”   
“Like what?” Zoe asked, raising her eyebrows. “Exchange photos with hot girls? Look at these pictures when you touch yourself? Cheat on me?”   
“I never did that!” Madison’s voice was heavy with despair. “Look at the text, ok?”   
“Oh, you kept her number, how cute.” Zoe moked while turning around to leave. She was going to spend the night in someone else’s room, because she was not going to face Madison after that.   
“Zoe, don’t go, please.” Madison begged, already moving to follow the girl. “I swear I’m telling the truth!”   
The younger girl stopped when she reached the door, not sure if she should stay and listen to Madison or run away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before talking again. “Is she prettier than me?” She could feel Madison just a few inches away from her, but Zoe was too scared to turn around to look at her. The image of that woman was stuck in her brain forever and she couldn’t stop thinking how different they looked. If that was the body Madison desired, Zoe was screwed because she would never be like that.   
“No.” Madison whispered and moved her hand so it was on Zoe’s right hip. “No.” She spoke again, slowly moving her hand to embrace the taller girl. “Never.” Her body was now touching Zoe’s. “I love you.” Madison felt Zoe’s body shiver and closed her eyes too, resting her forehead on the girl’s shoulder. “I don’t know her, I never talked to her, please, believe in me.”   
Zoe battled a few tears that wanted to escape, one hand still holding the door handle. “I don’t look like her.”   
Madison hugged Zoe tighter, giving up holding her tears. “I love you.” The silence that hovered over the room was so heavy that Madison let go of a sob. “Talk to me, please, I’m scared I’m going to lose you.”   
Zoe didn’t speak, but she moved one hand on top of Madison’s on her stomach, her own tears now running down her cheeks. “Delete that.”   
“I will!” Madison promised in a rush, but her girlfriend wasn’t done talking yet.   
“I’m not hungry anymore.”   
Madison was shaking so hard that both of them were kind of scared. “Don’t leave me.”   
Zoe’s heavy sigh crossed her lungs and cut the awkward silence. “Let’s just go to bed.”   
But Madison didn’t move. “I love you.”   
The younger girl intertwined her fingers with Madison, hearing how the other girl let go of a relieved breath. “I love you too.”


	3. Smooth

“Oh, she’s so hot!” Zoe sighed looking at the television, where the movie was playing for almost half an hour. The actress on the screen was taking her top off to stay in her bikini and get in the lake – where, for sure, the murderer was going to find her in a minute or two.   
“Girl...” Queenie whispered with a large smile, turning her head to look between Zoe and Madison where they were sitting together on the couch.   
Zoe needed a couple of seconds to understand what Queenie was trying to tell her, but when she did, her mouth opened in shock and she looked at Madison with apologetic eyes. “Not as hot as you!”   
Queenie and Nan started to laugh at their friend, almost rolling out of their own sofas with how much their bodies were shaking. “Smooth, Benson, very smooth.” The black girl said, sharing a last look with Nan before getting up. “Well, this movie sucks, I’m going to find something else to do.”   
Nan also got up, but took a while before following the other girl because she was still laughing. “This is going to be fun.” She said before turning the corner to the kitchen.   
The silence that remained in the room was heavy and uncomfortable, but none of the girls tried to break it. The movie kept rolling, the killer found the girl, there were screams, blood and a lot of close ups of her ass, and Madison still had yet to move her eyes away from the screen. Zoe had started to bite her bottom lip, too nervous to say anything, keeping her arms to herself, even if she wanted to pull Madison closer. She knew her girlfriend and she knew Madison had a lot of confidence issues, so Zoe was sure that her small comment might have hurt her a little and she was worried Madison would shut her out and keep her feelings inside like usual.   
“Breath, Zoe, you’re going to give yourself a heart attack.”   
Zoe looked at Madison’s face so fast that her neck made a noise. Madison was still looking at the TV, arms crossed and jaw clenched. “I...”   
“You’re allowed to find other people hot, I don’t expect you to lose your eyes.” Madison moked, even if Zoe could hear that her voice was not cheerful.   
“I shouldn’t had said that, though.” The younger girl looked at her hands, a little embarrassed.   
“Maybe you will want to be a little more... modest about it the next time.” The former actress finally turned to face Zoe, a small – and fake – grin on her lips. “It’s ok.”   
Zoe moved her hand to hold Madison’s, a frown on her face like she was thinking about something. “I’m sorry.” She finally said. “I think you’re the most gorgeous person in the whole world.”   
Madison’s lips turned a little to form a more real smile, even if she looked a little sad. “Relax, Zoe.”   
The other girl shook her head quickly, squeezing Madison’s hand. “I meant it.” She leaned forward to put a kiss on Madison’s cheeks. “I love you.” Zoe didn’t pull away, she kept her nose touching the smaller girl’s skin and closed her eyes. “She’s gross.”   
Madison laughed at that, moving her face to kiss Zoe’s forehead. “I’m serious, Zoe, relax.”   
Zoe took a deep breath while moving her hands to hold the girl’s waist and pull her on her lap. Madison laughed again, wrapping her legs around Zoe’s torso and her arms around her neck. “You’re the hottest.”   
The blonde rolled her eyes, but moved closer to peck Zoe’s lips. “You’re going to have to prove that, because I don’t trust you anymore.” Madison joked, moving a lock of brown hair away from Zoe’s face. “This movie is boring, let’s go upstairs.”   
“Hold tight.” Zoe got up, not too bothered by Madison’s weight, but knowing she wouldn’t be able to get upstairs holding her girlfriend like that. She was able to walk with Madison wrapped onto her body until she reached the bottom step, but before she could say something or find a way to keep going, Cordelia’s voice came from behind them.   
“What are you two doing?”   
“Shit!” Zoe screamed, letting Madison go when she moved her arms up. Madison was fast enough to move her legs so she wouldn’t fall, but she still hit her back in the wall. “Shit.” Zoe said again.   
“Smooth, Benson.” Madison rolled her eyes and turned around to get to their room. “You can finish the movie.”   
Zoe groaned. “Shit.”   



	4. Wanna share a last name?

“What’s your name?”   
“Madison Montgomery.”   
“Age?” Even if the guy kept asking his questions to fill her file, she could see that he was looking at her a little different like he was trying to find something out.   
She rolled her eyes, bored. “21 and just ask the fucking question.”   
Madison has dealt with that her entire life. People stopping her in the streets, employees that would forgot their work to fangirl about her, people staring, the whispers. Since she was three, that was her life and she was used to it, but it didn’t mean it made things less boring or annoying for her. It also didn’t help that her girlfriend, Zoe, was standing by her side and had never been in the same situation. Well, a little more after the Academy came to public, but people usually were too scared to approach any known witch, so they had peace for themselves, not Madison however, she would always be the movie star – even if she was out of Hollywood for almost five years.   
The guy’s face was red and his eyes were stuck on the paper when he spoke again. “Are you, hm, Madison Montgomery...”   
“Movie star, yes.” Madison took a deep breath to calm down. “Just keep going, will you?”   
He looked at her face quickly, before grabbing his pen one more time. He cleaned his throat, looked at her one more time, and asked: “Did you already have an appointment with Dr. Saux?”   
“Since I was five. He knows my whole file, can I go already?”   
“Maddie.” Zoe whispered, poking her girlfriend’s side with her finger. The guy looked between them, clearly confused and a little excited. Madison arched her eyebrow towards Zoe, questioning why she should be nice with that weirdo. “Are we done?”   
The assistant almost let go of his papers when Zoe talked to him, shaking his head fast. “Yes, ma’am, you can go sit and wait.”   
Madison rolled her eyes, already walking to the farthest chair in the room, Zoe following her quietly. There was only another woman in the waiting room and she was watching the TV in the corner, something that Madison was thankful for, and besides a big painting on the main wall the room was empty of decoration. Zoe grabbed a magazine before sitting by Madison’s side, turning the pages to find something interesting to read, but her girlfriend wanted to talk apparently.   
“I hate it.” Madison’s voice was not more than a whisper and she kept moving her eyes to the woman and the assistant in the reception.   
“What? Going to the doctor?” Zoe moved her eyes through the pages in the magazine, finding nothing more than fashion reviews. “You said you needed a check up, I didn’t made you come this time.”   
Madison snorted. “Not this. Well, this too, but not right now. I hate when people recognize me for my name.”   
Zoe arched her eyebrows, a little surprised, turning her head to look at the girl by her side. “I thought you liked it, you know, being famous and all.”   
“I do.” Madison sighed. “But can’t I want to come to the doctor without having people take my picture?” She moved her hand to point at the guy by the counter, clearly moving her phone to take pictures of her.   
Zoe followed her finger, frowning when she saw the guy turning around to type in his phone. “I guess.” She looked back to Madison. “But even if you don’t say your name... you still have your face, you know.”   
“Yes, but to be honest my face wasn’t the main focus in most of the movies I was in.”   
“Gross.” Zoe whispered with a slur.   
Madison gave her a grin and a wink. “Not porn, but close enough.”   
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before the younger girl looked at her girlfriend again. “You can use another last name.”   
Madison scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Do you think Smith fits me?”   
“No, you jerk.” Zoe also rolled her eyes. “Just use mine.”   
“Yours?” The smaller girl had a smile of disbelief and one eyebrow raised in surprise. “You want me to use your last name? What, Madison Benson? Sounds lame.”   
Zoe slapped her arm. “Geez, thank you.”   
“It’s true, you know it.” Madison laughed quietly. “Are you proposing to me?”   
“What?!” The brunette’s eyes went wide open and her hands started to shake a little. “No, no, I’m just saying that...”   
“I know, Benson.” The former actress laughed again. “But is good to know you’re that repelled by the thought.”   
“I’m not!” Zoe defended herself, still shocked with how things had turned. “It’s just...”   
“I know, Benson.” Madison moved her left hand to rest on Zoe’s thigh, a gentle smile on her lips. “Calm down.”   
Zoe’s face was red as a tomato, but none of them said a word about it. “I was just saying.” She whispered.   
The blonde took the closed magazine from Zoe’s lap, opening it to one of the pages to read. Zoe kept looking at her girlfriend’s face, still impressed with how beautiful she looked, but also trying to understand if Madison was freaked out by her words or not. Madison only talked again when Zoe moved her eyes to the television above them.   
“What about Montgomery?”   
“That’s already your name.” Zoe frowned, confused by the girl’s words.   
Madison rolled her eyes. “I know that.” She didn’t move her eyes away from the magazine, but Zoe could see a small smile on her lips. “I’m talking about yours.”   
“Mine?”   
“Yes.”   
Zoe looked around the room, still confused. “You want me to use... your name?”   
“I’m not talking with that woman over there, for sure.”   
“Are you... proposing?” She didn’t ask the question in the same sarcastic tone Madison used, mostly because she was a little scared and very confused.   
“Not here.” Madison moked. “I’m just saying that I’m not going to change my name to Benson.”   
“What’s wrong with Benson?”   
“Madison Benson is not the name of a movie star.”   
“Madison Benson-Montgomery might be!” Zoe’s voice was filled with an incredulous tone– even a little offended.   
The blonde thought about it for a second, but shook her head right after. “No, you’re going to have to change yours.”   
“How is that fair?”   
“It’s not, but it’s not my fault.”   
“You know it is.”   
Madison moved her head to face Zoe, her eyes were bright with joy, even if she didn’t want to show that feeling in public. “Zoe Montgomery sounds good, you know it.” Zoe’s words died in her throat when the name started to run in her head. Zoe Montgomery. Huh. It rolls off of the tongue perfectly, who would have guessed? “So... wanna share a last name?”   
Before Zoe could answer, the door from the doctor’s office opened and an old man wearing white clothes appeared, holding a handbook. “Ms. Montgomery.” He called with a smile.   
Madison got up, holding her purse and fixed her skirt. “Think about it.” She whispered to Zoe with a last grin.


	5. Put on that dress I like

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”   
“You asked me that like a thousand times already.” Zoe rolled her eyes, already opening her wardrobe to look at her clothing options.   
Madison shook her head, taken by surprise by her girlfriend’s request. “Ok, but I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”   
“I know, I’m being your plus one to that award thing.” Zoe waved her hands around, like the gesture was self-explanatory.   
“There’s going to be photographers, paparazzi, reporters...” Madison’s voice faded, watching her girlfriend moving her dresses around to look at them. “When I asked you two months ago, you said you didn’t want to go.” The former actress was ready to go, dressed with a gorgeous red dress and high heels.   
“I changed my mind.”   
“I can see that, I just don’t know why.”   
Zoe shrugged. “I just did.”   
“Zoe?”   
The taller girl remained in silence for another minute, before finally giving up. “I don’t want you to go with Mallory.”   
“I don’t want to go with Mallory either, but you were the one who said that you weren’t going with me and she just put herself as my plus one.” Madison rolled her eyes, clearly still mad at the young girl, who was just excited to meet some famous people and go to a Hollywood event – it’s not actually Hollywood was not a argument she was listening to.   
“Yes, but I already told her I’m going.” Zoe finally took a black dress out to show Madison. “What do you think?”   
“Why did you change your mind?”   
Zoe turned so Madison was facing her back again, feeling her face getting flushed with embarrassment. “Promise me you’re not going to laugh.”   
“I can’t promise that. If it’s ridiculous, I’m going to laugh.”   
The younger girl scoffed. “So I’m not going to tell you.”   
Madison rolled her eyes and got up, walking to Zoe to put one hand on the girl’s waist. “Come on, tell me.”   
“No.”   
“Zoe.”   
“I’m not going to, you’re going to be rude.”   
“Yes, well, you knew how I was when you decided to date me.” Madison put her other hand on her girlfriend’s waist, hugging her from behind. “Tell me, I will try not to laugh.”   
Zoe sighed, knowing that’s all she was going to get from Madison. “I don’t want people to think you two are dating.” She whispered, not daring to look at the smaller girl.   
“What?” Madison giggled, even if she did try not to.   
Zoe tried to push the girl away. “Get off, jerk.”   
“I’m sorry, but you have to agree with me on this one.” Madison giggled again. “Why don’t you want that?”   
“Because you’re mine.” The brunette turned her head so she could see Madison. “Only mine.”   
“I am.” Madison agreed with a grin, pressing her lips into Zoe’s shoulder. “All yours.”   
“That’s why I don’t want you to take her with you. People will start talking that you two are dating or whatever.”   
“I see.” The actress gave her another kiss. “Put on that dress I like, this is going to be the best night of your life.”


	6. Everytime we come here you say you don’t want to eat nothing and yet you steal my food!

Madison always said she hated junk food. Cheeseburgers, french fries, hot dogs, tacos, all of that was not a part of her diet, and not only because she wanted to keep her body fit, but also because she hated the taste of grease. unfortunately for her, Zoe loved all the foods she hated, and was probably the most loyal customer at the McDonald’s by the street corner.   
At least three times a week, Zoe would walk there with her girlfriend, or her friends, to eat some of the delicious cheeseburgers, even if Madison would constantly ask her to eat something else. And everytime they got there, Zoe would order french fries and a sundae and ask if Madison wanted something, and everytime the blonde would deny the offer and sit in the corner to wait for her.   
And everytime she would steal her fries and eat her sundae while they talked and Zoe ate her cheeseburger. And everytime that happened Madison would leave the establishment saying how much she hated it there. But Zoe didn’t care about it most of the days.   
Most of the days.   
“What are you doing?”   
“What?” Madison was still looking at her, but her hands were taking another french fry to put in her mouth.   
“Everytime we come here you say you don’t want to eat anything and yet you steal my food!” Zoe grabbed the french fries pack to move it closer to her. “Back off, McDonald’s judge.”   
Madison arched one eyebrow, a little surprised, but crossed her arms to stop eating the damn things. “You know, everytime we go to the ice cream shop, you order the same flavor and then ask to taste mine, and make me change with you if you like it.” The blonde shrugged. “Did I ever complained about it?”   
“All the time.” Zoe rolled her eyes.   
“Did I ever ask you to stop?”   
That made Zoe stop for a second, a light blush starting to color her neck. “No.”   
“Right.” Madison snorted, reaching out for the sundae. “Stay cool, Benson.” She took a big bite out of the ice cream, still looking at Zoe. “Are you denying me food?”   
“Of course not, I just wished you ordered something for you, instead of sitting there and staring at me while I eat and stealing some of my french fries.” Zoe frowned, taking another bite of her burger.   
“I don’t like anything from here.” Zoe arched her eyebrow at Madison, moving her eyes to the sundae in the girl’s hand. Madison rolled her eyes and shrugged. “It’s ice cream.”   
“Ok, fine.” The younger girl finished her cheeseburger in silence, watching her sundae disappear. “Is there anything else you don’t like that I do?”   
Madison looked a her a little surprised. That was not the type of conversation she thought she would have at McDonald’s. “It’s not that I don’t like, it’s just... I had to change my orders.”   
“How so?”   
“Well...” Madison blushed a little, moving her eyes to look at the table and not at her girlfriend. “I used to choose the flavor I wanted, but now I just... I think what you would like, because I know you will want to take a bite.”   
Zoe’s face was red and she never felt so embarrassed before. “I’m sorry, Maddie.” She moved her hand to hold Madison’s on top of the table, ignoring how cold the girl’s hands were. “You can eat all the fries you want.”   
Madison rolled her eyes. “I don’t like french fries.”


	7. The clothes must go!

New Orleans was the closest place to sun, Madison was sure that was the only plauseble reason why it was so damn hot all the freaking time. Even if she had a fan pointed directly at her, she could still feel the sweat come down her back and the fucking Coke she had picked up only two minutes ago already seemed to be warmed up in a pan. Madison hated the heat, she hated how hot it was and how her body reacted to that, and she hated how it was never actually winter there.

She missed the snow and the cool breeze, especially if she couldn’t even go to damn ice cream shop without melting on her way – but she hated even more because Cordelia didn’t allowed alcohol in the house and Madison couldn’t even drink a beer or make herself a drink. Madison was using a book she found in Zoe’s nightstand to make a more effective wind at her, but not even that was working.

The former actress was about to lay down in the floor when the door opened and a very happy and excited Zoe walked in. “Hello.”

“Why are you happy? You should be miserable.” Madison threw the book at the floor and spread her arms in the bed.

“Jeez, I’m sorry, should I try again, grumpy?” Zoe rolled her eyes and picked the book from the floor, before walking to the nightstand to put it back to his place. “Why shouldn’t I be happy?”

“Because we’re standing in the sun.” Madison moaned almost in pain, feeling her skin glued to the sheets with the sweat. “Honestly, this is the worst place I have ever been and I went to Hell more than once.”

“Don’t make jokes about it.” The younger girl slaped her thigh as a punishment for, one more time, bring the subject of her being in Hell like it was a joke or a vacation period – and Madison did that a lot. “And choose a side, I want to lay down too. I’m tired after crossing town with Queenie.”

“No, it’s too hot to share.” Madison contracted her muscles so Zoe wouldn’t be able to push her, but the brunette was just a little stronger than her and soon rolled her over so she was now laying in her belly. “I want to break up with you.” Her voice was muffed by the pillow, but she didn’t cared.

Zoe rolled her eyes, sitting down to the new conquered spot and slapping Madison’s ass in the process. “Fine, you’re single, now get off my bed then.”

The smaller girl sighed heavly and rolled back so she was one more time facing the ceiling. “Why can’t we have an air conditioning?”

“Because...”

“I don’t need to hear it again.”

“So why did you asked?”

“Why do you have to be suck a nerd?” Madison huffed, throwing her pillow to the side.

Zoe ignored the other girl for a few seconds while she picked up her book and opened in the page she had stoped the other night. “Is that another question you don’t want to know the answer to?”

“No, I would love to know.” Madison moked. “I just don’t think you can give me a answer that isn’t going to offend yourself in the process.”

“One more word and you will be really single.” The girl warned with a raised eyebrown.

Madison sighed again. “I will take my shorts off.”

Zoe didn’t turned her head to look at her girlfriend, but she did rolled her eyes – she needed to stop doing that and it was only Madison’s fault she started in first place. “You already don’t have a shirt on.”

“Yes, well, it’s hot!” Madison’s hand moved to undo the ziper in her shorts, but she stoped before actually doing it. “Hey, Zoe?”

“What is it?”

“Why don’t you take it off?”

The blonde had a huge grin on her face when Zoe turned to look at her. “I’m in the middle of something.”

“Where is your big humor from before?”

“You have the power to make it go away.” The younger girl sighed, turning the page of her book, even if she haven’t actually read anything. Not her fault that her mind couldn’t concentrate when Madison was topless by her side.

“Now, who’s being grumpy?” Madison’s voice was filled with sarcasm when she finally got up to a sitting position. “Come on, it’s hot, the clothes must go!”

Zoe looked at her over her book, shaking her head trying to look mad. “I’m not in the mood, Madison.”

The former actress put the biggest effort in making the perfect pout and moved her body so she was now on her knees facing Zoe. “Help me, Zoe, it’s so hot.”

“I was in the mood for that when I walked in, but you had to be all...” Zoe stoped in her track when Madison placed her finger between her own lips while moving the other hand to her stomach. Okay, Zoe was done pretending. “You look like a porn star doing that.”

“You could help me look more accurate by taking off my clothes.” Madison moved so she had one leg at each side of Zoe’s thigh.

“I thought it was too hot.” Even if she was still trying to look like nothing was affecting her, Zoe still couldn’t control her body reactions to her girlfriend and she just knew her pupils had to be at least a little dilated at that point, especially because Madison was smiling at her like she knew exactly what she was feeling.

“And it’s about to get hotter.” The blonde put her hands in the end of the girl’s shirt, teasing her with a smile, before pulling it out of her girlfriend’s body. “Special bra today?”

“Stop talking, Madison.”


	8. I would give you a kiss, but I’m not talking to you right now

Madison walked inside the house like she fucking owned every inch of the place. Not that she normaly wouldn’t, but she put a special effort that day to make her heels click in the floor a little louder and her hips bounce a bit more, she was taking her jacket off during her walk to the living room and the leather piece quickly found it’s way to the floor. All the other girls just stared at her in shock, maybe a little scared, but none of them dared to say a thing while watching her walking straight to Zoe, who was sitting in the loveseat with a book in her hands.

The girls only stared at each other for a while, clearly daring the other to say something first, but they soon realized it could take some time while Madison crossed her arms and raised her eyebrowns. Zoe sighed, calmly closed her book and placed it in the small table by her side, before also crossing her arms.

“I would give you a kiss, but I’m not talking to you right now.” Zoe declared, using a sarcastic tone and a fake grin as her weapons.

Madison’s eyes narrowed slightly at her tone, but she still refused to back off. With the corner of her eyes, she saw Mallory getting up from the couch and walking to her jacket to pick it up from the floor and she almost turned around to make fun of her for it. Almost. That was a war and she was not going to lose it.

“Can you explain to me why I just found my Jimmy Choo’s outside? In the garbage?”

Both girls ignored the shocked sound that Coco made behind Madison. “I don’t know, Madison. Can you explain to me why they were in the middle of the room again?”

The blonde took a deep breath to calm herself down, still very unsertain on how to act in that situation. Zoe and her had multiple fights, of course, but that was just another level. “Those costed more than the house you used to live in.” Madison said with clanched jaws. “And they’re not the only thing there.”

“Oh, really? Funny thing for you to say.” Zoe shrugged. “They also weren’t the only ones that were throw around the room.”

“Zoe.”

“Madison.”

They started the staring contest one more time, but this time Cordelia walked in before they could go on in their fight. “Good afternoon, girls. Is good to see you’re back, Madison, I need to... What’s going on?” The Supreme looked between her council members very confused.

“Nothing.” They answered at the same time, without taking their eyes away from each other.

“Right.” Cordelia decided to look around to the others to see if anyone could explain to her what was going on, but everyone decided to look everywhere but her, so she only rolled her eyes. “Whatever this is, I’m sure it can wait. I need to talk to you, Madison.”

“When I come back, I want all of my things back to my room.” Madison was tempted to point a finger at Zoe, but she decided that was too much of a ‘Cordelia’ thing to do.

Zoe scoffed. “I told you I would throw all of it out if you didn’t put your damn shoes in the right place. It’s really not a very hard job to take them off by the door and take them to the wardrobe where they should be, because, you know, it’s not your room, is our room. We share it.”

“Not for long, because I will kill you if you don’t go outside and pick them up.”

“Girls, this is ridiculous.” Cordelia pinched her nose.

“I wouldn’t put all my hopes at it.” The younger girl got up, making Madison raise her head a little bit so she wouldn’t look so smaller than her, took her book and started to walk away. “I will go to our room and enjoy how clean it is.”

Madison watched her walk to the stairs, before running after her. “Madison!” She ignored Cordelia calling for her, because, Goddamn, that stupid meeting could wait. She reached Zoe inside their room when she was just about to sit in their bed, but Madison moved as fast as she could to stop the girl before she could do it.

“Zoe.”

The taller girl turned around to face Madison and their eyes locked. It felt different from when it happened just a couple of minutes before, they both could feel a burning fire in their bellies and a heat run throught their bodies.

“We’re not having make up sex before you take my things back.” Madison warned, even if the fire was slowly making it’s way down.

Zoe smiled, moving her hands to hold Madison’s hips. “Are you sure? Isn’t that the best one?”

“I still want my things back.”

“Don’t worry.” Zoe waved her hand and used her powers to open the wardrobe’s door, where they could see all of Madison’s shoes. “Those were just the boxes, but I will throw them out for real if you don’t pick up your things and put them in the right place.”

Madison rolled her eyes. “Sure, mom.”

“I’m serious, Madison. I would love to walk and not bump in any of your things, not to mention...” She was cutted off by Madison’s lips hitting hers. They both knew Madison would never clean after herself.


	9. Babysitting

“I’m sure it’s a terrible idea.” Madison said, throwing a look at Zoe, who was right in front of her with a big smile.

“No, it’s not!” Zoe guaranteed with a wave of her hand. “You can go, Cordelia, it will be fine. Madison and I will be in charge and everything will go just fine.”

“No, it’s not.” Madison whispered behind Cordelia, eyebrowns arched while she tried to comunicate with her girlfriend. None of them had much experience with kids so offer themselfs to take care of Cordelia’s kids while the Supreme took her wife to a romantic travel was not the best ideia Zoe ever had. “Why can’t Queenie do it?”

“She’s not going to be back until Monday.” Cordelia answered and even she was looking a little worried with her decision. Not that she didn’t trust them, but she knew her kids could be a little too much to handle sometimes. Well, Lilly was a little angel, but Sara was enough trouble for both of them, and if you add the other kids in the coven to the equation she was sure Madison would freak out before the day was even over. Queenie, at least, had some experience with her cousins.

“You two need to stop worrying!” Zoe grabbed Cordelia by her shoulder to spin her around so she was facing the door. “Now, you go get Misty so you can take your wife to the vacation you both need.”

It was quiet and calm for the first hour and Madison almost believed they could spent those three days smoothly. Lilly was doing her homework in the kitchen and Sara was playing with a very small piano Stevie had gave her, but them one of the girls from the Academy, a seven years old, came running down the stairs with a monster truck toy in his hand.

“Sara!” He jumped the last steps and Zoe almost had a heart attack.

“Don’t run in the stairs, Mary!” The girl slowed down until she was walking, but still was looking very excited when she reached Sara.

“Let’s go play outside.”

Madison, who was reading a magazine in the couch, exchanged a look with Zoe to try to silent comunicate with her girlfriend. They both jumped from the couch when both kids started to walk to get outside. “Actually, why don’t we all play inside?” Zoe asked with a big fake smile, walking so she was in front of the girls.

“Why?” Sara asked with a frown. For someone who was only four, she could do a very serious face.

“Because...” Zoe looked over her shoulder at Madison for a second. “Because is so much fun!”

Sara crossed her little arms like she was an adult. “It’s not!”

“Yes, it is.” The brunette gave her a look, but that made nothing to the kid. “Okay, why don’t we call everyone to the living room and we can play a game?”

“What game?” Mary asked, also crossing her arms.

Madison put a hand in Zoe’s lower back, trying to remember any game she used to play as a kid, but of course her mind came in blank because all she did as a kid was work and play parts in commercials and... oh. “Theater.” She said.

“Theater?” All the three of them asked, turning around to look at the girl.

Madison shruged. “Go before I change my mind.”

And that’s how Madison ended up in front of Zoe using a dress that she would never ever use in her life, but Lilly was missing her moms already and had run to Misty’s wardrobe to grab one of her dresses. Madison was steping in the dress since it was too big for her, her boobs were not being well used in those and she was sure she looked ridiculous, but Zoe was even worst. She had a silly birthday hat, a bottom up shirt stamped with pineapples that no one knows where it came from, a purple jeans that they were sure it belonged to Coco and a big sunglass that belonged to Madison.

They also were not allowed to call each others Madison and Zoe, because now they were Princess Leah and Dani.

“And now what?” Zoe asked with a smile. She was having so much fun with all of that.

“Now the Princess eat cake!” Jane, one of the oldest kids, screamed.

Madison rolled her eyes. “We’re in space.” She had the need to remember the very excited kids that they were sent to space to battle the giant killer worm that was going to eat all the animals in Earth.

“But now you want cake.” Zoe poked Madison’s side with her finger, quietly telling her to be nice.

“We don’t have any cake.”

“Here.” Sue threw a pillow at Madison, but the former actress didn’t made a move to take it while she only watched it fall to her feet.

“I don’t want any cake.” Madison sighed.

“I want it!” Zoe took the pillow with a big smile. “Dani loves cake.”

“No! She’s intoler-intolerent... intolant... to good food.” Sara screamed like Zoe was about to eat lava, even if her speaking skill were not good enough yet.

“Lactose or gluten, kid.” Madison never regreted something so much as her decision to use her habilities to entertain ten kids.

“Princess Leah only speaks in Minion language!” June remembered.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes again. “I don’t even know who they are.”

And that’s how all the girls decided that they had to watch all Despicable Me movies and the Minions one since Madison never watched any of it. Of course that was also a bad idea, because then they had to do enough popcorn to feed an army and it went everywhere. When Mallory and Coco came back with the other girls, all the kids were passed out around the living room and Zoe was grabbing the popcorn from the floor while Madison tried to wake them up.

“Time to go to bed, freaks.”

“Madison!” Zoe hissed, throwing a pillow at her.

Saturday was not better for them. The kids all woke up together in the living room and that was just a tragedy about to happen, because as soon as she saw her friends, Sara started to jump in the couch like a maniac. Her sister was still asleep, but as soon as she woke up with Sara screaming her name, she started crying. Madison and Zoe were there before it could escalate and go out of control.

Zoe, holding a crying Lilly in her arms, and Madison, trying to make Sara stop jumping in the couch, only exchanged a look of despair. It would be a long weekand.

“I told you so.” Madison only received a glare from Zoe because she was too busy trying to calm Lilly down.

"I want my mommies!"


	10. You should stop introducing me to people like that

“Madison! Is so nice to see you again!” Zoe had no clue who that woman was, but she could hear how fake she sounded while approaching them.

Madison squeezed Zoe’s hand, a little too strong, before letting go and turning around with the best smile she could get. “Jen, hi!” Her voice was so sharp that Zoe had to take a step back.

The woman was around thirty, maybe twenty-eight or something, she had a nice blonde hair and was wearing a green dress that was just ridiculous, a shopping basket in one arm while she was holding her phone in the other hand. “How long has it been?”

“Not enough.” Madison whispered with a eye roll. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know, shopping.” The woman, Jen, scoffed, before putting one hand in Madison’s arm. “Tell me the big news! I never saw you in the studio anymore.”

Madison never hated a supermarket more than in that moment. She sighed to avoid either slapping the woman in the face or tell her to fuck off – it’s Zoe’s fault, because she was trying to be nicer for her. “Yes, well, I retired.” Madison gave her another fake smile, taking the cart so she could occupy her hands with something.

“No! Why?!” Even if ‘Jen’ was trying to sound sad, both of the girls could see she was hidding a smile.

“I have other things to do.” Like killing Cordelia when they get home for making her go shopping again.

Jen finally noticed Zoe standing behind Madison and her eyes widened. “Who’s this?”

“My assistant.” Madison’s voice was filled with sarcasm, but if the woman noticed she didn’t show.

“You should stop introducing me to people like that.” Zoe rolled her eyes, poking Madison’s side with her finger, before reaching out to grab Jen’s hand. “I’m Zoe, Madison’s girlfriend.”

“Oh.” The woman seemed surprised, looking between both of them and taking a step back like Zoe had just burned her skin.

“That’s why I say you’re my assistant.” Madison joked.

“Yes, well, I agreeded to be the assistant only for your parents.” Zoe crossed her arms, both of them ignoring Jen right in front of them. “And I said it would be only until you had the time to go tell them in person.”

“I still don’t have the time to go.” Madison shruged, taking the cart to start walking again.

Zoe waved at Jen, who was still staring at them, before following Madison to reach the fruits. “You had last week, when you spent four days in bed because Cordelia didn’t had any meetings for you to attend.”

“That wasn’t free time.” The smaller girl smiled and grabbed an apple. “I was busy thinking.”

“Yes, right.” Zoe moked. “I’m serious, Maddie.” She took a plastic bag to put the apples Madison was choosing.

“I know you’re.” Madison shruged. “And I’m not ashamed of you or anything, it’s just...” She sighed, taking the bag out of Zoe’s hand to close it. “Once people know you’re my girlfriend they start to... judge you.”

“How so?” The brunette frowned when they started to walk again.

“The negative side of being a star.” Madison shruged one more time. “Do we need bananas?”

“Coco used all we had to make gluten free muffins.”

“Gross.” Madison rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I haven’t seen Jen in, I don’t know, five years? Six? Dosen’t matter now... She don’t know me and she don’t know you, but she will spread the news to everyone and call you stuff and give her opinion about you, even if you two hadn’t talk more than a minute.”

“And you don’t want people talking shit about me?” Zoe put the bananas in the cart, a grin in her face while she watched Madison.

“Not if I can avoid it, for sure.” Madison sighed. “And I can’t kill everyone who does it, so it’s so hard. Well, at least that was what Cordelia said, but she don’t have to know, right?”

Zoe giggled and put one arm around Madison’s waist when they started to walk side by side. “You’re soft, you know that, right?”

“I’m not soft.” Madison pushed Zoe away with her elbow, throwing her a smile in the process. “I’m maybe cute, but even that is debatable.”

“Do you know what is not debatable?”

“What?”

“The fact that you need to stop saying I’m your assistant.” Zoe leaned to plan a kiss in Madison’s cheek.

“We will see about that.”


End file.
